Most of the conventional sick beds have their manual type of multi-function adjustment features respectively; however, the aforesaid adjustment features each have drawbacks in real operation, and therefore, they are going to be replaced with an automatic sick bed.
In a conventional automatic sick bed, the head, and legs of a patient, and the height of the bed can all be adjusted to a given angle or height desired by the patient. The adjusting mechanism thereof is usually a hydraulic type or a mechanical type.
In fact, the manufacturing cost of a hydraulic type of adjusting mechanism is relatively high, and therefore it is not used widely; instead, the mechanical type of adjusting mechanism has widely been used; however, the aforesaid adjusting mechanism can only provide an elevating adjustment for a sick bed, and three or four folding elevating adjustments for a patient's head, legs and feet; in other words, non of them can be adjusted at a given angle according to a patient's requirements; such adjustment features are deemed unable to meet the requirements of some patients, such as replacing a bed sheet for a patient.